The present invention is related to a circuit board mounted connector which has an anti-noise shield shell and which is mounted on a circuit board.
FIGS. 11 to 13 show a circuit board mounted connector disclosed in Patent Document 1 below.
This circuit board mounted connector 101 includes an exterior shield shell 111 and a housing assembly 121.
The exterior shield shell 111 is mounted on a circuit board, not shown, at a lower surface 112, which is one of surfaces thereof, and defines an electromagnetic shielding space 114 between the circuit board and itself as is shown in FIG. 12. The exterior shield shell 111 is opened in a front surface 113, which is one of side surfaces which are at right angles to a surface of the circuit board, for installation of a mating connector.
The housing assembly 121 is fitted and installed in the exterior shield shell 111. The mating connector is inserted form an opening portion in one side of the exterior shield shell so as to fitted and connected to the housing assembly 121.
As is shown in FIG. 12, the housing assembly 121 includes connecting terminal members 122 which each function as a reed terminal 122a which is connected to a contact on the circuit board at one end and at the other end as a connector terminal 122b which is fitted and connected to a connecting terminal of the mating connector, an interior housing 123 formed of an insulation resin which accommodates the connecting terminal members 122, an interior shield shell 125 which covers an outer circumference of the interior housing 123 and which is connected with a corresponding shield member of the mating connector for conduction and an exterior housing 126 formed of an insulation resin which accommodates and holds the interior shield shell 125.
Arrows A shown in FIG. 11 indicate an inserting direction in which the mating connector is inserted into the circuit board mounted connector 101, and the inserting direction is parallel to the surface of the circuit board.
In the case of the circuit board mounted connector 101, initially, the exterior shield shell 111 is molded into a shape shown in FIG. 13. Namely, the exterior shield shell 111 is molded into a shape in which a wall member 116 constituting a back wall which confronts the opened front surface 113 extends in the direction of an extension of an upper wall 117 so as to open a back side thereof as is shown in FIG. 13. This wall member 116 is bent in a direction indicated by an arrow B in FIG. 13 after the housing assembly 121 is fitted and installed in an interior of the exterior shield shell 111 from the back side of the exterior shield shell 111 and holds the housing assembly 121 which is now installed in the exterior shield shell 111.
When the housing assembly 121 is fitted and installed in the exterior shield shell 111, as is shown in FIGS. 11 and 13, elongated projections 126a which are provided to project on outer side surfaces of the exterior housing 126 are brought into engagement with cutouts 118 formed in corresponding positions on the exterior shield shell 111 so as to guide the housing assembly 121 in an inserting direction.
The above is what is substantially shown by the IDS Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-64716 A.